


Celebration

by trillingstar



Series: Trin!Verse [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50kinkyways, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot's happy. Chris helps. Toby watches.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Beechercreature.  
> Trin!verse.  
> 

Toby's never seen Elliot acting so - playful. There's no other word for it. When El's sloshed, he's not the guy who hits on everything that moves, his eyes bright with alcohol and full of promises, or streaks, or any of that shit. Instead, he's quiet, his voice never gets above a low rumble, and he'll touch Toby through his clothes, stroking the fabric thoughtfully and telling him how much he wants to fuck, or suck, or feel. But tonight – it's almost as if Keller slipped him something – no, Chris wouldn't do that; he knows Elliot is tested randomly at work. Still.

Elliot's excited about something, and he's more relaxed lately, more willing to enjoy life. If Toby knew what it was, he'd make sure Elliot had more of it. Tonight, Elliot strode in the door and told them to get dressed up, which is strange in itself, because usually Elliot can't wait to yank off his tie and shed his work clothes in exchange for sweats and a t-shirt the second he gets home. Now they're at some hole-in-the-wall restaurant, where the booths sag and the jukebox plays anything you want pre-1943. A chipped linoleum dance floor takes up half of the building, and Toby wonders why Elliot chose this place. They're all overdressed: Keller in black and white, Stabler in dark blue, Beecher in all black.

Keller's been watching Elliot closely all night, scrutinizing his every move, gesture, and blink. Toby almost feels left out. Not really. It's more of an anticipatory feeling, so he only watches as Keller snatches the rose from the plastic vase serving as a centerpiece and runs his fingers down over it to check for thorns. He stalks Stabler to the jukebox, through the sea of twirling blue-haired ladies and their dance partners wearing floodwaters and fedoras that have filled up the joint.

Keller slides right up behind Elliot, and plasters himself to Stabler's back. He rests his chin on Elliot's shoulder and looks down at the face of the jukebox. Elliot accepts his embrace naturally, and then points to something; Keller brings his hand around to offer Stabler the rose, and Toby can see their shoulders shaking with laughter. Elliot drops his quarters in, and Chris spins them around to watch the senior citizens shake their tail feathers. No one seems perturbed that the twins are all wrapped up in each other, but hell, it's New York City, Toby reminds himself. In a hidey-hole café playing Big Band loud enough that the fogies can hear it, their odd threesome barely garners extra attention.

Toby catches Chris's eye over Elliot's shoulder. Chris mouths, "Showtime." Toby's brow furrows. A new song clicks over, and Chris extends his arm. Elliot grabs hold of Chris's hand. Chris slides the rose between his teeth.

They tango.

~

"I didn't know you knew how to _dance_," Toby splutters.

They're walking back through the parking lot – no, Toby's walking, and Keller and Stabler keep stopping to push one another against any available surface, grinding their hips together, kissing, Elliot's low laugh carrying in the quiet nighttime air.

Chris looks up from where he's busily unbuttoning Elliot's shirt. "Me? Oh sure. Charm school, you know." He grins wolfishly.

Toby flips him off, and then claps his hands loudly, twice. "Let's go, you two. Can we at least make it to the car this time?"

They exchange a look, and Elliot rolls his head to the side to regard Toby. "Why're you in such a rush, Bee-cher?" He asks, drawing out the vowels.

"Because I'd rather you didn't get arrested for indecent exposure!" Toby snaps.

"I _am_ the law," Elliot drawls at the same time that Chris mutters, "Prissy bitch."

Toby cocks his head. "What did you just say?" His hands clench into fists at his sides.

They stare at each other in stony silence, and then Toby strides over to Chris, grabs his face, and kisses him brutally, biting at his lips and forcing his tongue into Chris's mouth. To the side, he hears Elliot murmur approvingly, and Toby flattens his palm against Elliot's chest and then turns to kiss him exactly the same way. Scraping his teeth over the inside of Elliot's bottom lip, Toby pulls back slowly.

"Do I have your attention?" He whispers, licking his lips.

Elliot's staring raptly at Toby's mouth, and Keller's focus is on Elliot's lips, slick with Toby's saliva.

"Car," he says, pointing. "Now."

~

It's a twenty-minute drive, but five minutes in, Toby feels like he's been in the car for hours. His hands are so tight around the steering wheel that they're beginning to ache, and he's hard, so hard that his cock feels like an iron bar between his legs. He tries letting his legs fall open, tightening his thighs, turning up the radio to block out the noises from the backseat, even though he wants to hear them and wants to know what's going on behind him. He has no idea how he let the twins talk him into driving – he's sure acts of sexual depravity were discussed, but he can't even remember what they promised.

They must have been some goddamn exceptional ones, Toby thinks. He risks another peek into the rearview mirror. Jesus God and all that is Holy.

Stabler's stretched out in the backseat, sitting up with his arms along the tops of the seats. His shirt is unbuttoned and pushed to the sides, and his legs are wide open. Keller's half on top of him, fingers plucking at Elliot's nipple, and then passing over it again and again lightly, with just the pads of his fingertips. They're kissing, and Toby catches a glimpse of tongues and then the honk of a car horn snaps his attention back to the road. He manages to drive another block without looking, turning the radio off so he can listen to the noises as they kiss, the sound of lips pressing together and open mouths, then the rustle of clothing, and then Elliot grunts softly and Keller says, "Yeah," like he's three seconds away from devouring Elliot whole.

Toby has to stop at a red light, and he grabs the rearview mirror and yanks at it, turning it at a near vertical angle so he can see most of the twins' faces, from their eyebrows down, eyes, mouths and chins, all the way down to Stabler's knees and Keller's hips pushed against Elliot's side, his mouth attached to Elliot's nipple. Toby drops his chin down to his chest, takes a deep breath, and when he looks back up, Elliot is watching him, his eyes dark.

Toby pushes the heel of his hand against his dick and his hips jerk up reflexively, seeking more friction. The light turns green and the car ahead of him moves, and somehow Toby finds the skills required to put the car in gear and follow. He's glancing into the mirror with increasing frequency, watching Elliot holding his gaze steadily, and then skipping his eyes down to where Keller's hand is in Elliot's pants, and noting how Keller's wrist turns and- another loud horn honk jerks his eyes away. He sucks in a deep breath. He's dangerous. He shouldn't be driving.

They're halfway home, but Toby can't wait a minute longer. He swings the car into an alley and drives to the other end of it, locks the car doors and unbuckles his seat belt. He turns the car off, and starts to turn in his seat to get a better view, but Chris's hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Chris's voice is loud, lips brushing Toby's ear.

Toby makes an aborted turn, struggling a little. His cock, it's so hard, he presses down on it again, and maybe he whimpers. "I just... I want to see," he whispers.

Keller reaches up and taps the rearview mirror. Toby thumps his head back against the seat rest in defeat. Chris moves until he's closer to the window than the middle of the car, and talks into Toby's left ear. "So look," he says.

His head tilted back, Elliot's inhaling long breaths, his bare chest rising and falling slowly. The halogen fizz of a street lamp above the car reflects off his glistening nipples; Toby imagines that Keller just finished tonguing them. Elliot's arms are still extended to either side, his hands opening and closing reflexively, seeking something to latch onto, and when he tips his head back up, his stare is half-lidded and glazed. His pants are undone, the fly unzipped, and his cock – also glistening, Toby notes – pushes out, beckoning Toby's mouth, and Toby sucks on his lips, one hand unbuttoning his own pants.

Keller chuckles. "Look all you want, Tobe. Show's just gettin' started."

~

Jacking his cock roughly, Toby braces himself on the steering wheel, pushing back into his seat so he won't turn around. His eyes are glued to the slice of action the mirror provides, and it's as though he's seeing everything in snapshots after that. Each time he blinks, there's something new to see. Elliot watches him in the reflection most of the time, especially when he's kissing Chris. One hand cups Keller's skull as Chris sucks Stabler's cock. The smooth, tanned skin of Chris's back as he straddles Elliot takes up most of the view for several long minutes, until Toby thumps his hand on the wheel and accidentally hits the horn. Panting breaths and quiet moans fill the interior, and the windows steam up, making it feel like they're in a private, insulated world.

Finally, Chris turns, his forearms pushing on the driver and passenger seat headrests, navigating the rise in the middle of the floor. He sits back with a sigh, and Elliot's arms snake around Keller's waist and thigh, and they move. The mirror's filled with the vision of Chris fisting his cock. He reaches forward and grasps Toby's shoulder, squeezing until Toby matches Keller's rhythm. Satisfied, Chris falls back, his head next to Elliot's, his arms falling limply to his sides. Stabler's arms wrap Chris up and hold him tight while he shoves his hips up, his cock driving into Keller. Elliot's eyes glitter in the near dark of the backseat as he seeks and holds Toby's stare.

Biting his lip so hard it hurts, Toby comes.

~

Elliot's lying on top of Chris, holding him down with his body, and Toby knows they're kissing from the sounds. He shakes his head as if to clear the daze he's in, the feeling of suspension he's had since he spiraled down from his orgasm, breathless, boneless, and utterly sated. He sits, mindless, listening to the twins kiss. He's surprised that Keller's submitting to Stabler, and realizes that he's jealous, because so far in their polygamous relationship, Chris hasn't ever given himself up completely to anyone but Toby. Of course they all have sex, doesn't matter who's doing who, but… Toby wonders if Chris is in love with Stabler. And Elliot's recent relaxation, the joy on his face instead of reluctant acceptance… they point to Elliot falling in love, too. Toby mulls it over, until one of them elbows the back of his chair.

"We gonna sit here all night?" Chris's voice, Toby knows. He can always tell them apart by their voices.

It's easier to drive with the edge off, but Toby holds the steering wheel one-handed anyway, playing with himself, touching his fingers to his hard nipples beneath his shirt, then down to the wet head of his cock and up again to smear his come across his lips. Occasionally, he glances up into the mirror, reassuring himself that the two dark lumps in the backseat are still moving, the wet noises reassuring him.

Catching sight of the lamppost by their mailbox, he pulls the car into the driveway, then further over onto the lawn, since Chris is halfway through repaving the driveway. Cutting the engine, he's annoyed that the motion sensor light doesn't come on. The moon is out, and the neighbor's floodlight gives off enough light to see by, but he still grumbles about the faulty detector.

"Maybe we're not moving around enough," Elliot suggests with a note of coyness to his voice that Toby rarely hears, so he gets out of the car and opens the back door. Elliot slides down Chris's body and backs out, then grabs Chris's ankles and pulls.

Toby walks toward the garage and Keller catches him, pushing him up against the hood of the car on the driver's side.

"What the fu-" Toby says, and then Stabler's mouth covers his, and Elliot hums in surprised pleasure at the taste of come on Toby's lips. Keller trails a line of kisses down Toby's neck, suckling at his pulse, and then Elliot breaks the kiss with Toby and turns, lifting Chris's chin and moving seamlessly into a kiss with him, who in turn tastes Toby on Elliot's mouth. Toby watches, his heart pounding faster, his fingers itching to touch. As he runs his hands over their arms, they both drop into crouches and eye Toby's wet crotch.

Toby has his zipper halfway down before they catch up with him; each of them takes one of his hands and presses it to the side of the car. They work in tandem to pull down his pants, bring his cock out of his boxers, and then they take turns licking sloppily up and down the length of Toby's dick.

Toby grunts when Chris sucks the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the crown, tracing the ridge. He tries to slip his hands free so he can touch Chris's head, make him look up, because he wants to watch. He loves it when Chris sucks his cock, and not just because of how it feels – a lot of it's how Chris _looks_ – lips stretched wide, his eyes seemingly bluer and the overwhelming pleasure reflected in them always floods through Toby, making him want to drag Chris up and kiss him, thrust his fingers or his cock inside and grind against him until they both come.

Even in the semi-darkness of the driveway, Toby's not sure he'll be able to handle both of their upturned faces; they've blown him together before, but Toby was blindfolded and remembers the experience as one long, drawn-out orgasm. They kept him on the brink for hours, toying with him, submerging him in wave after wave of bright, sweet pleasure. So when the twins thwart his attempts to escape his hand prisons, he groans in disappointment. He feels the vibration of Chris's laugh reverberate along his skin.

Stabler nudges Keller's shoulder and Chris moves, but only off to the side a little, and when Elliot opens his mouth, Chris lifts Toby's dick and holds it steady while Elliot takes it in. Chris watches, licking at the base whenever Elliot's mouth moves to the tip, and then Elliot mutters something intelligible. Chris shifts up, and they kiss around Toby's dick, tongues slipping out alongside their moans. Toby watches, gaping, when Elliot cups the side of Chris's face and looks down meaningfully. Chris nods. He glances up, the feisty glint in his eyes telling Toby how much Chris is enjoying giving up control. He brushes a quick kiss on the corner of Elliot's mouth and then sinks lower, pulling Toby's pants with him. Turning, he props up on the wheel of the car, biting at the insides of Toby's thighs, stroking a hand down his leg, and then sucks Toby's balls into his mouth. Toby's hips buck forward and Elliot pushes his arm against Toby's stomach to hold him. Chris squeezes his hand.

"Fuggggg," Toby moans. "Oh, god."

Elliot's nose brushes against Toby's hairs, Keller's tonguing his balls, and Toby can't move. All he can do is watch, listen, and feel. The headlights of a passing car sweep over the three of them, and Toby makes out Chris's hand stroking down his dick, spreading lube onto a rubber. Stabler pulls back from Toby at the same time that he sinks down onto Chris's cock, and Chris sits straight up, dislodging his head from between Toby's thighs. They both let go of Toby's hands and he's free, but he only stares as Elliot rides Chris on their front lawn.

They're not quiet about it. Chris jerks up wildly, slamming his body into Elliot's, a noise akin to a howl rising from his chest. If Toby has to guess, he'll wager that Elliot didn't let Chris come during their time in the backseat. Elliot reaches for Toby's dick and strokes them both, licking around the crown every few seconds. The motion sensor light suddenly clicks on, and their bodies are outlined starkly in the harsh light.

"Toby," Chris gasps, and his fingers open and close on Elliot's hip, and then his body shudders as he comes. Elliot keeps moving above him, and Chris cries out wordlessly. Toby shivers, Elliot opens his mouth, and Toby grabs his dick and shoots on Elliot's face, then leans closer and licks his come off Elliot's cheekbone.

"Shit!" Elliot yelps when he comes, his eyes screwed shut tightly. He raises a hand and wipes his face.

They stay in position for a few minutes, and then Chris groans. "I'm too old to celebrate," he gripes.

Toby helps them both to their feet, and they lean on each other as they straggle towards the back door.

"What are we celebrating, anyway?" Toby asks.

Chris hesitates, and Elliot says, "Just felt like it." A beat, and then he murmurs, "Mmm, bed."

Toby lets it go, and grins. He has other ways of making the twins talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 31: voyeur at 50kinkyways (LJ).  
> 


End file.
